The Rest Was History
by WeasleyWizardWeezes
Summary: How it all began ( One-Shot )


**And the rest was history**

Lucy

I sat at the table sipping my now room temperature tea, when we agreed to help Mrs Appleton me and Lockwood didn't think that it would be this boring. So far the only thing wrong that we could find was that her thermostat was clearly broken resulting in her cold house

Lockwood entered the room, long coat billowing out behind him and that lopsided grin on his face, "well Lucy it seems we have a severe case of type broken heating" he said with a joking tone. God he was so cute when he smiled, no what he was my boss I could't think that, ignoring my previous thoughts I turned to him with a smile on my face and said " time to go home I think,"

Lockwood

After the case at Mrs Appleton's house me and Lucy headed home in complete silence, it was becoming more awkward when it was just me and her. It wasn't that I didn't like Lucy actually it was completely the opposite, in fact I liked her far to much. Much more than any employer should like an employee.

Soon, much to soon in my opinion we arrived back at the house and both of us ventured into the kitchen to find George. "how did it go?" He said "just heating problems, I'm going to head up to bed" Lucy replied leaving the room. Turning to me George said "whats up with her?" Now that I think about it Lucy had been acting rather strange recently.

Lucy

After so many bad nights all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep for eternity, though I knew in my heart I would only make it through about two hours of sleep before the first nightmare hit. Climbing into my bed I slowly drifted of to sleep while looking out at my room:

The visitor came out of nowhere, advancing towards me just before it touched me it spoke 3 words, watch your back.

I woke up in a cold sweat, heart racing at 100miles an hour. Suddenly I felt like my room was suffocating me, I had to get out of there. Thats how I found myself creeping down the stairs at two in the morning trying not to wake George or Lockwood, well mainly Lockwood, George slept like a log. I was successfully down the stairs or so it seemed when I tripped on the bottom step and landed on my back with a crash.

Lockwood

I awoke from my sleep with an almighty crash, immediately alert I grabbed my rapier before slowly making my decent down the stairs in total darkness, as I stepped of the bottom step I tripped and fell on to something warm something very body like. Suddenly Lucy's voice rang out with "well fancy seeing you here Lockwood", her voice was enough to shake me from my trance and I was immediately aware of how her body was pressed against mine.

Her breasts were pushed against me and I suddenly felt very hot. I scrambled, trying to get up but in my rush I accidentally brushed my hand along her tear stained face. Wait tear stained, she had been crying, getting up soon forgotten I sat up and pulled her close to me. "Lucy whats the matter?" I asked all the courage sucked from her voice she stuttered "J-just nightmares we all have them", after we both stood she rushed past me and up the stairs. As I was down stairs already I decided to make a cup of tea and contemplate things, after the Edmund Bickerstaff case we had been rushed off our feet and had plenty of money as well as being in the top ten agency list. Maybe we should higher someone else I thought then we might be able to take on more than one case at a time, I wrote on the table cloth- higher someone?

Lucy

I awoke that morning ready to start a new case, I threw on my leggings and skirt as well a my baggy shirt and hoodie, when I say morning I really mean one o'clock in the afternoon. I ran down to the kitchen expecting to find George bustling about but instead found him and Lockwood sat across from a good looking boy probably a year older than me, what I mean when I say good looking is better than average but no where near Lockwood. " Good morning Lucy" Lockwood said "This is the new member of Lockwood & co, Edward.

Edward was medium height with short blond hair and green eyes, he was that sort of boy that was confident in his looks and made you doubt yourself just by looking at him. It was in this moment I knew that if I ever wanted any boy to look at me *cough* Lockwood *cough* I needed a makeover...

The next day I took off as a personal day, to begin with I went to the hairdressers, getting her to style my long dark hair into elegant curls. And then I went to the shopping centre which is wear I bought my new ghost 'busting' gear which was tight black stretchy jeans and a tight black top paired with a leather jacket. I had to hurry back as me and Lockwood had a case this evening. Alone. Together.

We entered the old Victorian house just as dusk began, the spectre would be coming out to play soon. The report from this house was that a wailing could be heard coming from the attic and the grandkids of the old lady who lives there had seen a grey blur outside the bedroom window.

After walking into the kitchen both me and Lockwood removed our outer coats and placed them over the back of our chair where we could access them later when the temperature started to drop. We settled down with a up of tea and prepared to wait. The tension between us started building and eventually got to a stage I could take it no longer " Why did you hire Edward?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Lockwood was slow to reply but when he did " I thought me and you could use some time off, you know to relax and be normal teenagers". If he wanted to be teenagers then that I could do, I was tired of waiting as I crossed the kitchen and pressed Lockwood's lips to mine, he took only a second before responding, circling his arms around my waist he deepened the kiss. And the rest they say is history.

AN; Sorry for the rushed ending this was my first story and I just wanted it finished ; )


End file.
